Paperwork
by Windiseil the Tattooed
Summary: Lavian Strife followed his brother not to join some army but to keep an eye on said brother. Now he is the secretary of Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, and Lazard. It's not that he hates his job, its just . . . paperwork is a bitch at ShinRa.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna try my hand at FF7 again and this time with a male oc. THIS IS AU!**

Lavian or Lavi Strife younger twin brother to one Cloud Strife stared up at the imposing building that was ShinRa. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and checked all his papers once more he walked inside and strolled to the front desk feeling nervous. "Hello, welcome to ShinRa how can I help out today." A pretty dark skinned woman said typing away on her computer as she glanced up and smiled brightly at him.

"I have an interview at two." Lavian told her straightening out his sleeve. The woman nodded.

Your name?" He focus back onto her computer.

"Lavian Strife." He told her, she looked up apologetically.

"Can you please spell your first name?" Lavian nodded.

"Sure. L, A, V, I, A, N." He spelled as she nodded her head to each letter.

"Yes, I see you. With Director Lazard?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." She Typed on her computer and turned in her chair swiped a card and turned back handing it to him.

"The meeting will be on the conference floor, room 7B. Please be considerate there is already five going on right now." Lavian bowed his head.

"Thank you." She smiled and waved him off. Lavian climbed the stairs to a lobby area with fresh fruit and premade lunches to purchase. Even though he was famished he needed to get this done. He found the elevator in the back of the lobby and entered it, He swiped his card and the ground floor and the 44th floor lit up, interesting. Quickly he pressed the conference floor's button and leaned against the wall arm wrapped around his stomach. Elevators always got to him, making his stomach do back-flips. Kind of like to Cloud can't handle mobile transportation but not nearly as bad.

When the elevator hit level 30 the door opened to three people. Two he wasn't that familiar with but he recognized Sephiroth easily, not like his brother didn't have a poster of him over his bed. Kind of creepy if you ask Lavian, but that's his brother and so he loves him . . . even his creepiness. "It's not that I don't want to meet your puppy Angeal I'm just getting attacked by paperwork and the damned things just keep coming back!" The red haired man said caught sight if Lavian trying to hold himself up. "Are you alright?" Great, just great. No Fine and dandy ok. Lavian thought bitterly.

"I'm fine, just not used to the feeling of going up." He breathed. The red head seemed to perk up.

"Oh you get used to that." He said then quoted from loveless. Great book by the way. The other two rolled their eyes.

"I know that feeling. It took three months for me to get used to it myself." The one known as Angeal spoke up. Sephiroth swiped his card almost all buttons lit up for him.

"You look new, I'm Genesis Rhapsodos," The red head said sticking his hand out. Angeal and Sephiroth raised a bow at each other.

"Lavian Strife." Lavian said taking his hand shaking it.

"It's not like you to reach out to people Genesis." Angeal pointed, Genesis rolled his eyes.

"Lazard already told me someone was going to make our lives easier I just assumed it is him, it is you right. You ARE going to the 44th floor, right?" Lavian huffed lightly nodding his head. Genesis brightened. "See! Day made, I can take a nap now!" He declared willing the elevator to move faster.

"That's not how it works." Sephiroth said looking at his red headed friend. Genesis pouted opened his bod and quoted for them. When they hit the 44th floor Lavian sighed pushing himself off the wall he been pretty much hugging for the last five minutes stepped out.

"Good luck and we're counting on you to get this job, help me help you!" Genesis shouted as the doors closed. Well there went being considerate. Shaking his head he adjusted his low pony-tail hoping his long hair wouldn't cause issue, Sephiroth can have knee length hair so why can't himself have mid-back length hair? He was greeted by three halls; A hall, B hall, and C hall. Going down B hall he grew more nervous, what if he was to short, both he and Cloud were cursed with being short. What if they don't care if he was good academically that they wanted someone who could lift a house? Shaking his head at his own stupidity he now stood in front of 7B. Taking in a breath he knocked.

"Enter." Came his reply. Lavian opened the door closing it lightly behind him mindful to the others stuck in a meeting. "You must be Lavian Strife."

"Yes sir." Lavian nodded at the tall blond haired man with glasses.

"I am Director Lazard of SOLDIER." Lazard stood to shake Lavian's hand. He motioned for him to take a seat. "Let's see. From; Nibelheim, you're just turning sixteen. What made you want to take this position?" Lazard asked Lavian sighed.

"My younger brother joined SOLDIER and I being the elder one wanted to make sure he didn't get into trouble." He admitted.

"Then why didn't you join it yourself if you wanted to watch your brother?" Lazard fired back but Lavian could tell it was out of curiosity.

"Because they wouldn't take me anyway I can barely see without my glasses if they break while out on a mission then I'm just a liability." He told him. Lazard chuckled.

"I know that feeling very well." He paused. "I looked at your file and was very impressed. You first worked for your towns Mayer so you has the necessary knowledge for the job but," Lazard stopped folding his hands and looked Lavian in the eye. : There is a matter with the General and the Commanders, the citizens of Midgar have created fan clubs and some of our recruits have joined them but we cannot have fans running important paperwork if you join these groups you will be fire do I make myself clear. Lavian nodded.

"You won't have to worry about me, I appreciate what they do but I would never join or even start a club, that sounds . . . disturbing."

"Wonderful." Lazard smiled charmingly. "I'll key your card in, you'll be able to go to the cafeteria, this floor the SOLDIER floor and many others. It also opens you apartment in the living quarters on floor 57 the offices are on the 50th. You start tomorrow, I wish later but paperwork is horrible around here." Lazard handed him back his card. Lavian bowed his head and left feeling lighter then he has for two months. Better write mum, and also Cloud. . .

* * *

Lavian shuffled, stapled, sorted, signed, labeled, reshuffled, and repeated. This didn't bother him, what bothered him was the paper cut he got in the middle of this. Lazard was right paperwork here is horrid. He sighed taking the four separated folders thick with documents that he couldn't handle himself. He walked down the hall knocked on Angeal's office and entered. With already working here for a week waiting just didn't cut it anymore, not that they cared when they were not doing missions or training they suffered this hell. Genesis and Sephiroth happened to be on break it seemed.

"Ah, Lavi," They've taken to calling him by his nickname recently. Angeal was about to say something but paled at the thickness of the folders.

"Relax only one is yours." Lavian said setting them on the big desk. Keeping hold of the last one. "The other two is there." He smirked.

"Sadistic bastard." Genesis mumbled. Sephiroth just sighed already looking through his.

"I don't know how you survived having to get the actually important stuff out of all that crap, I'll never know." Genesis groaned.

"I would tell you how but I think you already know now." All four sighed at the thought.

"I'm about to see Lazard do you have anything I need to run over?" He asked after a moment. Genesis jumped up and ran to his office. Sephiroth who was already signing away gave him a completed folder. Angeal gave him two thin folders.

"You seriously don't get paid enough to do this." Genesis said strutting back in and added to Lavian's pile.

"I haven't got paid yet." He pointed out on his way out. "Try not to over work yourselves, Sephiroth." Trying not to drop the heavy load he managed to get to the elevator, swiped his card and went to the 49th floor. Stepping out he moved out of the way of energetic thirds and the agitated Seconds and went to the conference that SOLDIER's go to for their missions, Lazard spent ninety percent of his time there, even had a second office there as well. Knocking and waiting for an answer this time he found Lazard by himself.

"Hello Lavian, work going well?" Lavian gave Lazard a look that made him chuckle, but he got his revenge. Revenge only obtained by slamming that stack on Lazard's desk and the look of utter defeat that he got in return. Take that asshole Director.

"Hello Director, just dropping off some documents along with some from the General and Commanders." WORTH IT! Lazard viably pouted. Ha! No early lunch break for you! "Have a good day Director~" He sang as he left. Lavian pretty much skipped back to the elevator ignoring the looks the SOLDIER's were giving him. Going back up one floor, man he should really take the stairs more often the stamina he got from living in the mountains is going suffer. He strolled in and stopped and stared at his desk and let out a very long sigh. No early lunch break for Lavian ether it seems.

**This isn't going to be a long fic three to five chapters. There is ASGZC but not main paring so don't expect much from it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

**This one is pretty much snippits of the goings on's and the promotion of others.**

**BTW A/N: I have a head cannon that Genesis is a excellent fighter, can organize like no ones business but absolutely hates doing paperwork and does all he can in not having to do it.**

**Also; Lavian apparently has a very complex personality. I notice it as I am developing him. First he's a hard ass but he will also listen to you problems but then be a hard ass and not help out. Lavi is a listener, he will not help because of his fear of making the situation worse so he tries to keep his mouth shut.**

six months in Lavian got a email from Cloud that he will have his exams in three months time. Lavian would be happy for his adorable little twin brother if it weren't for the fact that he was drowning in papers and ink. "Damn it Genesis just sign the damn thing!" was shouted out of one of the offices on the 50th floor. Sounded like Angeal trying to get him to actually do his job again. Rolling his eyes Lavian burned through his pile. Fifty minutes later the door slammed open and a angry Genesis stomped out followed by a stoic Sephiroth and an agitated Angeal. Genesis stomped over to Lavian desk and glared at the papers that sat innocently on his desk.

"None of those are for me are they?" He asked pointing at them. Lavian raised a brow at him laying a finished sheet on top.

"No, that's my finished pile," He said pointing at one that wasn't a pile at all just a mess on the floor. "But I tossed all your fan mail in the trash along with Sephiroth's and Angeal but I haven't got the chance to take that out yet." Genesis looked on the verge of tears.

"Best. Decision. Ever." He mumbled turning to his friends. "Lavi is never leaving us. Ever!" And stomped to the elevator. "Lavi, I'm forcing you to take a break!" Forced lunch break it is.

* * *

Lavian's hair was a mess, he was sweating, his new dress shirt is ruined, and oil was dripping still dripping on him. Science department really needed to get a hold of their robots. ShinRa can't handle many more defective programs, the building will collapse. Angeal was off training Zack, over sized puppy he is, leaving He and Genesis to clean up because the fat whale needs Sephiroth to hold his hand even though he already has two Turks guarding his office. "You alright over there?" Genesis asked kicking a robot lightly with his foot.

"Oh I'm fine." I grumbled taming my hair back into it's low pony-tail. "This is going to be a lot of paperwork." And at the mention of that Genesis started pouting.

"C-can we just burn it and call it a day?" He asked hopefully. Lavian's blue eyes shined and evil glint in being the bringer of bad news.

"If you want to end up doing a tone more later." Genesis started cursing.

* * *

One year and three months after employment

"You cut your hair." Lazard said looking at Lavian who brought in Sephiroths reports of the last missions he took. Lazards followed Lavian as he approached his desk and placed the files down.

"I though it would be more practical." He supplied reaching up touching it. His hair now hung a inch below his shoulders making it appear more thick and it spiked up more now that it wasn't as heavy.

"Does it have to do with what Tseng's offering?" Lazard asked. A month ago Lavian actively sought out Tseng looking for a part time job when the General and Commanders were on missions. Not because he needed the money, he didn't want to become too soft.

"Kind of, but I did it because I wanted to not because someone asked me too." Lazard leaned forward hands folded.

"You must be the first part time Turk I ever heard of," He then smiled. "Just wait until the others hear about this." Lavian grinned.

"Wait until I go on a mission with them." Lazard's smile turned into a smirk.

"That would be, interesting." Lavian agreed.

"They'd shit bricks."

"Have you heard from your family?" Lazard changed the subject leanding back into his chair taking the files and nodded.

"Mum's good, set up a little garden. took in a crooked tailed cat and named him Fred. Cloud. . . I don't hear much from him. I got a letter last week but it was only about training, not much since he made third." Lazard hummed.

"And to think that a little more freedom and still can't see your brother."

"I'm just as busy as he is if not more now." Brushing his blond hair out of his face Lavian huffed. "What am I doing to myself?" Lazard chuckled standing from his hair and stretched.

"Sephiroth took care of that file, all I have to do is turn it in. Care for a coffee break?" Coffee has become the essence of life now, hell yeah.

"Coffee sounds amazing right about now."

. . .

They sat in a cafe on the 11th floor; anyone could come in as long as they were employed to ShinRa. Reason why a Lazard was here in the first place was a total mystery to Lavian. Just down the hall was a higher class one that only the higher ups can get into along with one guest.

"I like this place, makes me feel closer to the people I work with . . . and they make decent coffee." Lazard admitted taking a swig. "I came here often when I first started working here."

"How did you start exactly?" Lavian nursed his own coffee.

"I worked in a cubical for three years until I got promoted, Five more promotions and here I am still trapped at a desk."

"Do you not like you job." He raised a brow at his odd behavior, this was a whole new side to Lazard he never seen before.

"I can't say I hate it. I would like to go out side more then I am able but I can't complain." Lazard downed his cup. "They really need to get bigger cups." Coffee really was their life blood. Lavian finished his and couldn't agree more. Lazard glanced at his watch and groaned. "I have a meeting in five."

"What floor?" Lazard didn't answer.

"Do, do you remember which floor?" Lavian asked Lazard's head fell into his hands.

"How could I forget!" Lifting his head up, hair still perfect. "Please don't tell anyone about this weakness, forgetfulness is not forgivable."

"Director you are a busy man, I'm sure they would understand-"

"This isn't a meeting with SHOLDIER's about a mission Mr. Strife, this is a meeting with the other Directors. The normal meeting room is under construction and so we are to meet in a different room, but Miss Scarlet decided to do it on a different floor altogether." Lazard looked tired or over tired.

"So what are you going to do?" Lavian asked unsure. Lazarded sighed.

"Guess the only thing I can do is send a email out telling them my regrets of not attending." He stood and threw away his paper cup. "I have to get back to work. . . thank you for accompanying me" Lavian nodded.

"Alright then, thanks for having me." Later that week the next time Lavian saw Zack he got 'Lavi went on a DATE! Lavi went on a D-ATE!' In which Lavian utilized his Turk training.

* * *

The next time He saw his brother was on a Tuesday. No a very busy Tuesday since Sephiroth was out with Genesis to Gaia knows where. Angeal was in his office catching up on work he had missed from training Zack. So Lavian was just sitting at his desk with very few papers to sort through; most of it was junk mail anyway i.e. fan mail. Some were even threats to him, apparently the fans thought that he took their 'rightful' place as secretary. A few times they tried to recruit him, he reported it straight to Lazard handing him the letters, all three of them. He told him good work and to just toss them in the trash with all the other junk mail.

"Lavi?" Said person jerked his head up. Unruly blond hair and sapphire blue eyes that gleamed with mako met Lavian's cornflower blue's.

"Cloud?" He said flying from his desk and hugged his younger brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same for you. Why didn't you ever tell me you worked here, Why do work here?" Cloud asked pushing Lavian at arm's length but not willing to let go of his twin.

"I wanted . . no needed to keep an eye on you." Lavian admitted looking off to the side.

"But why?" Lavian turned to glare at his brother. Cloud had his head tilted to the side with his bangs falling into his face, the urge to keep Cloud safe intensified but he knew he couldn't help much behind a desk processing paperwork for the people who actually was out on the front lines.

"Because you are my brother and I care, now what do you need?" Lavian asked sitting back at his desk. "You are here for a reason right?" CLoud nodded slowly.

"Yes, My friend Zack Fair told be to come up here so we can meet up and hang out." Lavian smilled at the thought of Cloud and Zack's friendship. It could be good for the both of them and gives Cloud more training.

"Sure wait here, he and Angeal are currently in conference with Sephiroth and Genesis." Cloud stiffened at the mention of the General. Lavian raised a brow and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Are you a fan of the General Cloud?" Feeling uneasy. Shoud Cloud be allowed up here? Lavian was sure he didn't have the clearance besides Zack's word. He didn't want things to be awkward between everyone but if that was the case then Cloud should have waited on a floor that has his clearance. Cloud blushed at his brother's question.

"N-no." Lies. He didn't need his partial Turk training to tell him that.

"Cloud I wasn't born yesterday."

"Yeah but I came out first!"

"That's not what the paperwork says!" Lavian sat back arms crossed and a big grin as Cloud opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"What?!" He managed to say throwing himself into the chair in front of his desk and winced. That chair was horridly uncomfortable.

"Yes I put in my paperwork that I was the oldest." Lavian said leaning forward resting his chin on his folded hands.

"Damn it Lavi!"

**This was going to be longer, alot longer but I haven't really been around a computer lately. Also why there are more mistakes in this one then the other. Sorry, truly.**

**WHEN I GET TO A COMPUTER WITH SPELL CHECK AND A GRAMMAR CHECKER I'LL FIX THIS!**


End file.
